


It's not your fault

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: TW: Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Kara learns something about James and Lena's relationship. James and Lena break-up. Supercorp in the end.





	It's not your fault

Kara Danvers had decided that today would be a good day to visit Lena Luthor, she hadn't seen a lot of her lately and she missed her friend. Lena had been not coming over as often, even if James her boyfriend did. Also, Lena seemed to be staying away from everyone, Brainy had mentioned that Lena was supposed to meet up with him to help with a project, but she had cancelled several times. Kara thought that that was weird considering that Lena loved projects and was looking forward to working on this project with Brainy. Kara stepped out on to Lena's office's floor, when she was stopped by Jess, who looked worried. Jess didn't say a word, but pulled Kara off to the side and away from Lena's office.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Kara asked.

"You need to get James to leave. Now and never come back." Jess demanded.

"What?"

"He needs to leave and never come back. I don't want him near Miss. Luthor."

"Why? They're dating."

"Kara. Just do as I ask please. I've never asked anything of you. I need you to do this. I don't care if they are dating. He needs to be gone and not come back. She deserves better." Jess said in a demanding voice.

"Okay. I'll talk to him." Kara said still confused, but that's when she heard something. A cry of pain. The person who cried out was female and in Lena's office. In that instance Kara marched toward Lena's office, who had hurt her was the only thought that Kara had. Kara walked in to the office, without knocking to see James standing close to Lena, who looked afraid. James had hurt Lena! He was the one to make her cry out in pain! "Get away from her!"

"Kara?!" James said, he let go of Lena's arm, but he didn't move away from Lena.

"How could you?!" Kara demanded an answer.

"It was just a misunderstanding." James said in self-defense as Lena stepped away from him.

"It was no misunderstanding. You hurt Lena. You need to leave and I do not want to see you here again."

"You are not my boss. You can't tell me what to do. She is MY girlfriend. I can do as I please."

"If you think for a second that I care that I'm not your boss or that I can't tell you what to do, you are mistaken."

"I'll tell her."

"Then tell her. But know this, if you do this you will no longer be allowed at the DEO. You will no longer have access to 'the Guardian' materials. And you will no longer be allowed near me or those that I consider family and that includes Lena."

"You'd give it all up for her?!"

"I would. And I would die for her. What happened to you? You were a good person. You were a hero. But you are neither of those things now. Especially to me. You are a controlling, abuser. Is this why Lena stopped coming to game and movie nights? Are you the reason that she hasn't smiled in what seems like forever? How long have you hurt her?"

"I am a hero. I haven't hurt her."

"You are nothing, but a villain. You have hurt her. I can see bruises. You will leave here and never come back again. Also, if you ever talk or hurt Lena again, I will end you."

"You wouldn't hurt me. You don't have the guts to kill me."

"That is where you are wrong. You've hurt the one person who means everything to me. If you think just because I haven't killed in the past that I wouldn't do it now, you are wrong. Get out!"

"Lena, Kara is Supergirl." James said trying to get Lena to hate Kara.

"I've known that since I met her." Lena said finally finding her voice.

"You have?" Both James and Kara said.

"I have. I wanted Kara to be able to just be Kara with me. Not Supergirl. Like she has to be with everyone else. But I think that she is right. You need to leave James and I never want you to come back. We're done." Lena stated as she tried to stand tall.

"I don't think you want to do this Lena. I am the best thing that has ever happened to you. You belong to me." James said as he took steps toward Lena, who backed away with each step that he took. James was soon in front of her and grabbed her arm and twisted till a crack was heard.

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Kara said as she grabbed James's hand making him release Lena's arm. Kara shoved him away from Lena and he crashed in to the wall. "You will never hurt her again." Kara stated as her eyes started to glow red.

"Kara, it's okay. I'm okay. Please you need to calm down." Lena said pulling Kara's attention from James to her.

"He…"

"It's okay. You're here and you won't let him hurt me again. I'm okay. It's okay." Lena said as she watched the red glow dim to nothing.

"She didn't have a stash of Kryptonite. She created it." James said trying to turn Kara against Lena.

"I don't care James. I know that she would never hurt me on purpose. She has the right to have it, in case there are any Kryptonians who are dangerous to Earth."

"You are really taking her side over mine?! I am your friend."

"Yes, you were. But she is my best friend. And you have done something that I can not forgive. You hurt someone. Someone you are supposed to have loved. That is unforgivable. Now get out."

"Fine, but I'm letting Superman know about the Kryptonite. He has the right to know."

"If you think that threatening Lena with that is going to do anything you are mistaken. I trust her more than I trust you or Superman. You both have hurt me and you both have hurt her. This is the end of our friendship. You are no longer invited to any friend or family gathering. And neither is he if he thinks the way that you do."

"You'd really give it all up for her."

"I would. NOW GET OUT!"

James stared at her in disbelief, how could his friend fall so far from grace? Maybe the Agent of Liberty was right, aliens shouldn't be here. James shook his head and then left the office. He needed to talk to Clark, maybe he would be able to change Kara's mind and come to right side.

Kara took a deep breath before turning around to see Lena holding on to her arm. Lena had tears in her eyes from the pain of the broken bones in her arm. Kara hated to see Lena in such pain.

"It's okay. I'm going to take you to the DEO and Alex can check out your arm. Okay?" Kara said softly as she stepped toward Lena, her hands in front of her to make sure that Lena knew that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"Okay." Lena replied as she let Kara enter her personal space and put an arm around her, then led her to the door to leave. On the way passed Jess, Lena said, "Jess, cancel the rest of my day."

"Yes ma'am." Jess said before leaning toward Kara and whispered, "Thank you." Kara nodded to Jess before she and Lena got on to the elevator.

When Lena and Kara arrived at the DEO, Alex, Brainy, and J'onn were waiting; they had heard from James that Lena created the Kryptonite and was a danger, but they didn't know what to make of it. Because here was Kara, Lena tucked in to her side, helping Lena who was holding on to her arm like she was hurt.

"What is going on?" Alex asked.

"James is to never be allowed here again." Kara started, but before she could continue, she was interrupted by Clark flying in.

"I can't believe you Kara." Clark said as he landed.

"Do not start. You have no right to come in here and say anything."

"I do too. Kryptonite could hurt me."

"And if you think that Lena would ever use it against you, you are wrong."

"Really? You're going to trust a Lut…"

"If you finish that sentence and I will do something that I might regret."

"How can you trust her?"

"She has a name and it's Lena. She has never lied to me. She has never abandoned me. She cares and loves me, which means more to me than anything. If you are siding with James, then you can leave and never come back. You don't know what he's done. And if you were a hero you would stop listening to him."

"What did he do?" J'onn asked, suddenly wondering what made Kara so defensive.

"Lena, do you mind showing?" Kara asked turning to Lena, who still looked like she was going to be sick and still have tears in her eyes. Lena nodded and let Kara push the sleeves of her shirt up, showing more and more bruises. Her broken arm had swelling and bruising. And then Kara lifted Lena's shirt up to show more bruises covering her torso and back.

"That son of a bitch." Alex stated before approaching Lena and Kara. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Alex asked Lena. Lena didn't answer, she just nodded and let Alex lead her away from the group.

"How long?" Clark asked a tightness in his voice.

"It started after he was shown in bad light for being the vigilante and dating a Luthor." Kara said the anger still present in her voice. "He said she was his to do with as he pleased."

"Agent Dormer." J'onn called out.

"Yes, sir?" Agent Dormer said as he approached.

"Mr. James Olsen is never allowed in here again. Make sure that downstairs knows."

"Yes, sir."

"I can't believe he's turned in to the one person that he swore he would never turn in to. His grandfather. I'm sorry Kara. I'll give Lena the benefit of the doubt for now, but I don't like that she knows how to make Kryptonite."

"I know, but she won't use it against us. I know that you don't know her, but I do."

"All right. Come on let's go check on Lena. I know that you want to."

"Thanks."

Kara and Clark walked up the stairs to the med-bay where Alex was giving Lena some pain meds, when they entered Lena automatically looked down in shame, like she was the one who did something wrong. Then looked back up when Clark started to speak.

"I'm sorry about James, Miss. Luthor." Clark said noticing the change in Lena when they walked in.

"It's fine. I…" Lena started looking down again.

"Do not say I should have done something or it's my fault." Kara said strongly.

"He broke her ulna and radius, they were clean brakes. I am just about to put a cast on her arm. Though Lena you've broken your arm before, several times. So, this should be nothing new." Alex said as she watched Lena shake her head.

That was when Clark used his x-ray vision and took a look at Lena's bones, looking her up and down, He saw all the healed fractures, there were too many to count. It made his chest hurt to see the pain on her face, when she knew that he knew.

"I'm sorry Lena." Clark said softly, Kara and Alex looked at him in question.

"It's okay, Clark." Lena said back. Kara and Alex looked at her in surprise.

"You knew?" Alex asked.

"I've known since I was a kid, before Lex went insane, before everything changed." Lena replied back. Kara looked at Clark with worry.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kara asked.

"It's his secret to keep." Lena said.

"I would have helped you if I had known." Clark said making Alex and Kara look at him confused, until it dawned on them that he was talking about the broken bones.

"I was used to it by then."

"It doesn't make it any better. They hurt you. And I would have protected you, if I had known."

"I know, but I thought that I deserved it."

"No matter who you are related to, you never deserve to be hurt as much as all these broken bones that have healed." Clark said strongly as he stepped toward where Lena sat and took her hand in his. "Do you understand? What they did. What he did. You never deserved it." Lena didn't know what to say back, tears filled her eyes, and she felt Clark squeeze her hand. "They and he should have never hurt you the way that they have."

"I…I don't believe that, but I'll try to." Lena said softly.

"What color cast do you want?" Alex asked.

"Black would be nice."

"You got it."

It was shortly later that Alex was done with Lena's cast, Clark had said goodbye and take care and headed back to Metropolis, and J'onn had come in to check on them. Kara never left Lena's side unless she absolutely needed to, which was only once to save some people from a car crash. Alex had stayed with Lena the entire time and was talking to her about getting therapy for all that she had to endure with the Luthors and with James. Alex was concerned for Lena's mental health and wanted to make sure that Lena was really going to be okay. She knew that they never really were friends before, but ever since she had started coming to game and movie nights, they had become more than just acquaintances. She knew that something that they did have in common was drinking when they needed to drown their misery and Alex didn't want Lena drinking anything especially with the pain meds that she was going to give her.

"I don't want you to drink, when on this pain med. Okay Lena?" Alex said as she handed Lena a bottle of pain meds.

"I understand." Lena said with a deep sigh.

"I know that you and I tend to drink when things get rough, but I don't want a reaction to occur if you were to drink and take these meds."

"You're right. I don't want a reaction either. I won't drink while taking the pain meds."

"That also means that you take the pain meds."

"You know me better than I thought you did."

"I pay attention. If you want, we can have a movie night tonight at Kara's place."

"That sounds like a great idea. Unless you want to just relax." Kara said.

"No movie night sounds good. I've missed them." Lena stated.

"I'll order pizza and Chinese." Alex said as she grabbed her phone and nodded to Kara, who was helping Lena off the bed.

"Come on. Alex, will meet us after she gets the food." Kara said as she helped Lena out of the room and down to the main hall.

After several episodes of 'This is us', Alex decided that she was going to go home for the night, leaving Kara and Lena. Kara wanted to talk to Lena about something and Alex had seen it on her face when she would glance at Lena. Alex knew that Kara wanted to tell Lena about her feelings toward her, they had had a conversation a few days earlier about it. When Kara had thought that Lena and James were still together, she had wanted to tell Lena that she loved her and that she could do better than James. And as it turned out, she was right. She would have been better than James for Lena.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Kara asked Lena as she continued to hold her on the couch.

"I am tired, but I know that you've wanted to talk to me." Lena said and Kara looked at her like a deer in the headlights, "You've been glancing at me all night and looking like you want to say something."

"You know me too well."

"So, what is it?"

"You know all that we said when we were with James."

"Yes."

"Well I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I'm in love with you. I was going to tell you during lunch today. I know that you were with James still at that point, but Lena you deserved better than him and you still do. I want to prove to you that you are so much more than your last name, that you are cared about and loved. I want to be able to make you happy." Kara stated as she looked Lena in the eyes, eyes that were filled with tears. "Please don't cry."

"They aren't sad tears Kara. They are happy ones. I've been in love with you too, but you are too good and you deserve better than I can give you." Lena said as she cupped Kara's face, who leaned down and rested her forehead against hers.

"You are who I want Lena. You are my sun and just being around you makes the happiest."

"I love you Kara." Lena whispered.

"I love you too. I love you so much." Kara replied, she knew that Lena saying 'I love you' was a big deal, she never had someone to say it to before and she knew that Lena had never felt it before. Kara leaned in a kissed Lena softly, holding her close to her. Kara felt like she was flying and she never wanted to come down. Lena held her just as close, she never wanted to let go. She had finally found her family, finally found someone that made her feel loved, and she finally found someone to be her person.


End file.
